Pure Light: A Different Tale
by Drago The Firesword Dragon
Summary: When Cynder discovers the presumed dead third purple dragon, she chooses to let him live to train him to fight the Dark Masters. His life now much different, Validor Starwing must come to terms with his destiny as the saviour that he needs to be so dragonkind can live. Set in the fan made Spyro series Pure Light. Rated M for pretty obvious reasons.
1. Prologue: A New Beginning

Author's Note. Well this sucks! My iPad died, making me lose ALL OF MY DATA! See? This is why I can't have nice things.

So yeah, what's new? The fact I'm doing this on my Xbox One (eat it!), losing my data a third time, trying to keep promises to Russian fan comic writers, etc. While dealing with school, gaming, going to Cairns to see my sister, going to the Brisbane Supanova, and keeping the rent and doing the everyday stuff. Yeah, I'd say I've got my hands full with WAY more stuff than I can handle.

Anywho, I hope I don't rage at having to do too much writing. It's not like you can make your Xbox One recognize words to auto correct, like Cynder for example. So this sucks, and I hope you aren't mad I took so long RusCSI. And I'm not forgetting you, Xannador. The fact you're supporting this idea with your blessing is the reason why I've decided to pause my main story... for now.

Disclaimer. I do not own Spyro or Pure Light. Apparently Blizzard and Activision have teamed up (I think), so I guess they own Spyro. And obviously RusCSI owns Pure Light, as does Xannador.

P.S; Apparently you can't put a line break in these on the Xbox. Weird. So to represent the start of the actual chapter, I will put the chapter title in parentheses in between the author's note and the main part of this chapter. Oh, and if the chapter pops up as the code, so the font stuff, notify me IMMEDIATELY! It's happened in the past, and I don't want it happening again. Notify me if it does happen, and I'll take care of it. And I'll know that I won't be able to post these chapters on console.

Last note; I expect that anyone reading this has, at the very least, some knowledge about the Pure Light universe, but if you don't, you'll need to learn a few things before you continue. Just to make sure you aren't just reading this because you're skimming through fanfics looking for the coolest sounding stories. Which is fine. I'm just saying you will need to understand what the heck is going on.

Another note; any * represent sounds that aren't speech.

(Prologue: A New Beginning)

In the city of Warfang, the lights that provided anyone who would be walking around the 2nd class district shone brighter than the stars above, which didn't appear to be shining at all. No one was out walking through the streets in the dead of night. That is, no one normal.

Three large dragons walked through the streets, adorned in armour that revealed what they were a part of. They were members of the Freedom Flyers; an elite group of dragons that consisted of the most experienced soldiers in Warfang. The dragons; a large black dragoness with emerald-like eyes, a red dragon with golden eyes, and an eastern dragon with grey scales, were walking through the 2nd class district for an important reason.

"Cynder, are you really going to believe what that mysterious person said? No purple dragons have been seen in Warfang for years!" The red dragon said.

"If there really is a purple dragon in Warfang, we must take care of it as soon as we can, Flame." Cynder, the black dragon, replied. "We can't just let this go unchecked."

"Cynder's right Flame." Casi, the eastern dragon, said to Flame. "That's why the Freedom Flyers were formed. We can't allow any possibility that a purple dragon is in the city. It would cause the safety of Warfang to be threatened."

"I understand that, but do you really think that a purple dragon could hide in Warfang for eight whole years?" Flame asked.

"You have a good point, but we still at least need to investigate this report. The threat posed by the purple dragons is too high to ignore." Cynder said.

The three walked up to the door of a home, the one that belonged to the Starwing family. While the Starwing tribe lived in the 1st class district, this house belonged to a certain couple that had been on the attention of authority figures for a while.

"Well, let's introduce ourselves."

(Inside...)

"I just don't know what to do Kyron!" A young blue dragoness exclaimed. Next to her, a slightly older cyan dragon was trying his best to comfort her. "What if the guard finds him? They'll kill him for sure!"

"I know Aurora, I just... I need some time. You know how dangerous it is if we keep him! It doesn't matter if the guard finds out. If the Dark Army breaks into Warfang, they may find our son, and then there'll be three Dark Masters!" Kyron explained. "I just... I don't know. We'll just have to hope for the best."

"I hope so..."

"*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*!"

The two dragons froze.

"Oh no." Aurora muttered.

"Aurora, take our son, and put him in his room. I'll make sure that whoever is here doesn't try to find him." Kyron said.

Aurora nodded as she walked over to her son, whose scales were a purple colour, picked him up, and quickly went upstairs.

Kyron walked up to the door and grabbed the handle. Opening it, he looked outside.

"Can we come in?" Cynder asked. Kyron looked at the three Freedom Flyers and hesitated as he recognised them.

"I, uh, yes. Yes you can." Kyron said.

Kyron let the three Freedom Flyers inside. They sat down on the floor in the living room as Kyron closed the door behind them. "So, what are you doing here? Surely you have other important things to do than to visit here." Kyron said.

"Indeed." Cynder replied. "We are here to investigate a report of a purple dragon in the second class district."

"What?" Kyron feigned shock, though it was more genuine than not.

"Please understand we're trying to help." Cynder said. "If you can help us in any way, please, tell us."

"Very well, but I do think you are wasting your time here. My mate and I wouldn't want to protect a purple dragon." Kyron said.

As he said this, Aurora walked down the stairs, seeing what the fuss was about.

"Kyron, is that-"

"Yes. General Cynder, and her two trusted members of Team Alpha." Kyron said.

"Why are they here?" Aurora asked.

"Apparently, there's been report of a purple dragon in this district, and they are investigating if the reports are true." Kyron explained.

"But the last purple dragon was killed before he hatched! How can another be born so soon?" Aurora questioned.

"That is what we are going to find out." Cynder explained.

"Well I'm sorry, but we aren't able to help you with your search." Kyron said.

"Even so, any help you can provide is appreciated." Cynder said.

"It's just… we don't know how we could help." Aurora said.

"Don't worry. If you have any information about any-"

"*Baby cries*!"

Kyron and Aurora froze.

"Was that-" Flame started.

"A baby crying, yes." Casi said.

"And why would there be a baby crying in your residence, mister Kyron?" Cynder asked. Kyron couldn't find an answer.

"Very well. Search upstairs!" Cynder ordered.

"No!" Aurora exclaimed.

"You may have hidden a secret, miss Aurora, but you can't hide it forever." Cynder said. "Unless you have something to say-"

"Don't you dare!" Kyron shouted.

As they were talking, Cynder approached the room where the crying came from. She opened the door, and immediately the crying stopped. What she saw was interesting.

In a cot at the other side of the room was a purple dragon.

As Aurora and Kyron got there, Cynder ordered Flame to restrain them.

"No!" Aurora shouted.

"Let us go!" Kyron yelled.

"You have endangered all of Warfang for a purple dragon! This will not go unpunished!" Cynder shouted.

"Please! Leave him be!" Aurora pleaded.

Cynder ignored them as she approached the young child dragon. As she approached the youngling, she gazed into his eyes. She raised her tail blade, but as she was about to lower the blade and end his life, she looked a little closer into his eyes, something catching her eye.

For some reason, she hesitated. She tried to strike her tail through the child, but something in his eyes made her hesitate. They seemed… innocent. She saw something that she never thought she'd ever see in a purple dragon, not since Spyro betrayed her; a pure light. She widened her eyes. Killing him. It wouldn't be right. He is a purple dragon, but he's innocent. Besides, he's only a child. He was no threat to anyone at the very moment. If he was to be taught, to be afraid of the Dark Masters, to not seek power, it may be possible to keep him from becoming a monster, maybe even make him into a powerful ally.

"Flame." Cynder said.

"Yes?" Flame asked.

"Would you take Aurora and Kyron downstairs?" Cynder requested.

"What of the purple dragon?" Flame asked. He cleared his throat when met with the hard gaze Cynder gave him. "Right away, ma'am." Flame took Aurora and Kyron downstairs. Casi went to follow, but Cynder motioned for him to stay.

"Want to tell me something General?" Casi asked.

"I just wanted to explain what I've done… only to you." Cynder turned away from the still alive purple dragon.

"You wish to let him live?" Casi asked.

"You know me too well I guess. Yes." Cynder said.

"What do you think would happen if the city found out about this?" Casi asked. "I'm all for this decision, but what would everyone think?"

"We'll just have to keep this secret… for now." Cynder said.

Downstairs, Kyron embraced his mate, providing what little comfort he could to her. Aurora cried softly as she waited for Cynder to come downstairs and give them their punishment.

"I'm sorry Aurora." Kyron said.

Just then, Cynder walked down the stairs with Casi at her side. Flame would've saluted, but he was ordered to watch the two criminals.

"I assume you two have accepted your situation?" Cynder asked. Aurora said nothing in response to Cynder's question.

"Why should we be? You killed our son!" Kyron shouted.

"Flame, I'd like to speak to miss Aurora alone." Cynder said.

"Excuse me?" Flame questioned.

"Are you questioning me?" Cynder asked.

"N-no, ma'am!" Flame exclaimed. "I think their kitchen would work."

"Very well." Cynder said. "Aurora."

Aurora responded, but didn't move. "Leave me alone…"

"Please dear, do what she says." Kyron said.

"Okay…" Aurora stood up and walked over to Cynder. She motioned towards the kitchen, and the two entered.

"What is it you want to speak to me in private about?" Aurora asked.

Cynder made sure that no one was able to listen to what they would talk about before turning to respond. "Your son is still alive."

"What!? But why!?" Aurora exclaimed.

"When I looked into his eyes, I saw something that… made me hesitate." Cynder explained. "I saw… a pure light in him. An innocent heart. I… I spared him."

"But why?" Aurora asked.

"I wondered… maybe he could be useful against the Dark Masters when he grows up. He's no threat as of now, and if he was to be taught how to be a good dragon, and avoid him turning evil, maybe…" Cynder mused.

"Maybe we could prevent him turning evil, and have him… fight the Dark Masters!?" Aurora exclaimed.

"When he's old enough. Right now, he'll need to learn." Cynder said.

"But what about-"

"I'll handle the reports. There are perks to being the general of Warfang's army." Cynder said. "You just take care of your son."

"Alright. So, we aren't being punished?" Aurora asked.

"As long as your son's identity isn't exposed, yes." Cynder answered.

"Thank you. My mate and I are in your debt." Aurora replied.

Cynder gave a small smile for a moment, but she turned around as she started to think on the current predicament. "Aurora?"

"Yes? What is it?" Aurora asked. Cynder thought before turning her head to answer.

"Your son may be the last hope for dragonkind."


	2. Chapter 1: Eleven Years Later

Chapter 1: Eleven Years Later...

The sun shown above Warfang as a new day began. Everyone was waking up to begin yet another normal day, some more than others. If anyone knew what would happen that day, they would dread it. But still, it wasn't exactly a day that would be remembered very well.

Validor yawned as he opened his eyes. As he pushed away the blankets, his purple scales gleaming from the sunlight shining through the window, he reached out and grabbed his collar. The gem in the middle of it was actually a chameleon diamond, which turned his scales light blue to hide his purple scales. He put it on, and it did just that.

Getting up out of bed, he saw the picture frame of the first time he met his friends. They were so young. It's been years since then, and it wasn't even the first time an important event happened in his life.

Hard to think that only eleven years have passed since that fateful day, since Cynder spared his life. He still didn't understand exactly why she did it, but he was still thankful. In a way, he owed his life to her.

Validor made his way down the stairs. His mother made him some breakfast, and once he was finished, he got up and exited the house. Walking around the city to the school, Validor still felt the feeling that he was an outcast. Having to hide his true scales from the world just didn't feel right. But there was nothing he could do about it.

As he is, without his collar, walking anywhere out in the city would be suicide. Dragons hated purple dragons. After what happened 17 years ago, they would be less inclined to trust purple dragons.

Despite his upbringing, being taught by the general of Warfang's armies, who also was the closest friend to a purple dragon in the past, has helped him generally accept what he is. Being a purple dragon, he was, in every way, better than any other dragon, at least when it came to elements. A purple dragon didn't follow the normal elemental rules; they could potentially possess all of the elements. He has already learnt the element of ice.

However, just because a purple dragon can learn all of the elements, does not mean that they are not given an incentive to. Validor was scared. Honest. He was scared of what he would become. Even at this moment, he still viewed himself as nothing more than a monster.

Yeah, a purple dragon, scared of his own power. That's something you see every day, isn't it?

Validor was still unsure of what he could do. He really was. He knew he could do great things, but he was scared of what would happen if he went too far, if he can't control his powers. After all, it is still unclear, to this day, exactly why Spyro went crazy, and Malefor's story is even more of a mystery. What if they were destined to become evil at some point, that they simply have to do as many good things as they can so that they are remembered as good people before they turn? Validor couldn't even imagine living a life like that.

That's why he was thankful that Cynder had suggested the Starwings to visit Professor Takanobu. Not only was he the one who made the collar that Vale wore, but he also made the robotic leg that he needed so he could walk. On top of that, he and the professor spent what little time they had together working on some interesting theories. Validor was interested in one of Takanobu's current theories, one that brought up the question about the purple dragons, and he really wanted to help, but he just couldn't get the time to help.

Other than the depressing thoughts about what he may or may not do potentially as a purple dragon, there was one thing that was simply put nice in his life; his friends. Burner Phoenixwing, a third class "Digger" who was the son of the leaders of the Freedom Flyers Team Beta, Electroy Thunderfang, a first class citizen, the electricity guardian candidate, and the grandson of the legendary Volteer Thunderfang, who had left Warfang some many years ago with Cyril shortly before he was born. Strangely, the temporary leader of the guardians before they had expanded, Terrador, had remained in Warfang.

And lastly, Tori Jewelhorn. A first class citizen, daughter of Plume and Zephyr Jewelhorn, and a wonderful dragoness. Her parents were not very happy that she was hanging out with a third class dragon like Burner, but they didn't seem to be doing really anything about it. Sort of.

To tell the truth, Vale… he felt different. He couldn't explain it, but he strangely felt, just different, when she was around.

Nevertheless, he had eventually made it to the school, and he immediately took notice of his friends, chatting away like normal. He made sure the collar was secure, and then walked over to them. They saw him approaching and waved to him.

"Good morning Vale." Tori said.

"Hey guys." Validor said. "How are you all doing?"

"Fine. I'm planning on skipping training today. I really want to go for a little walk through the markets." Electroy said.

"Me? I'm still living at home." Burner said. "It's not like I can work or anything."

"I really do want to hang out with you guys, but I'm only here because I snuck out. I have to get back home before my parents realise I'm gone." Tori said.

"You won't be grounded for long now, at least." Validor said. "Well, guess we'll see you later."

"Yeah. See you guys later." Tori waved a wing as she walked away.

"Bye." The three of them replied.

"She just doesn't get enough time to spend with us, even without her being grounded." Burner said. "What are you gonna do today Vale? Spend more time with that black dragon?"

"Burner…" Validor started.

"You're really unlucky, you know that? I wouldn't want to be you." Burner said. "Seriously, I don't want to be forced out of school because I need to "train". I don't even know why she took an interest in you. You're scared of your own shadow, pretty much!"

"You wouldn't understand half of it if I told you." Validor said.

"Oh really?" Burner replied. "How about you go ahead and tell us, huh?"

"Sorry, but I need to go." Validor said. "Maybe another time. See you guys later." Validor then spread his wings and took off.

As Validor flew over the city, he looked around at the place, seeing how the citizens were doing. Since Princess Ember took the throne, things weren't too good, but they were not all unpleasant. The only relatively bad thing was the royal guard not doing their job all that well, especially after Incendicus got around after being demoted from the military.

'To think he was the general before Cynder.' Validor thought.

One thing about his training. The Freedom Flyers base was outside of the main city, meaning that Validor has to travel a fair distance to get there. However, he had one advantage; his training involved all kinds of fighting. Not just fighting, but also aerial manoeuvres, endurance tests, and elemental training. Well, kind of. At least for ice.

Upon reaching the premises of the Freedom Flyers HQ, Validor angled his flight path towards the structure he came here for; the arena. It was one of the few places he could be where he didn't need to wear his collar. Mostly. But due to some prior "incidents", Validor was forced to wear his collar on at all times. He pushed the doors open and walked through.

Inside the arena was a giant circular pattern, a special kind rarely seen now. It was a platform that usually is seen in a dragon temple, one that allows one to train. The Freedom Flyers managed to create one so that Validor could hone his skills.

"Well, took you long enough."

Validor turned to look at who spoke. He quickly identified General Cynder, who had just arrived.

"General Cynder! Sorry I was late." Validor said.

"It's okay. In fact, you're right on time." Cynder replied.

Cynder was an incredible dragoness. He was only a month old at the time, but his mother and father told him that Cynder had found him as a child when he didn't have the collar he wears all the time on. But instead of killing him, she spared him. He still didn't understand why. Apparently, she saw a "pure light". Whatever that meant.

"Burner still doesn't like you Cynder." Validor said. "I think he may be suspicious of me for some time."

"How so?" Cynder asked.

"He got really aggressive earlier today. You know I can't tell him, or my friends." Validor explained.

"I see. Well then, shall we get trai-"

A dragon burst into the room. "General, you are required at the palace. Princess' orders."

Cynder sighed. It had to be today, had it?

"Seems like we won't be training today Validor. But, you are welcome to practice what you know by yourself. Just don't… you know." Cynder said.

"Yes General." Validor said.

With that, Cynder turned and left the room. Validor looked around for the lever that would activate the training dummies.

'Let's see if I can improve my fighting style.'

(Meanwhile…)

"And that's not all, your majesty! The Freedom Flyers have been unusually active in the 3rd class district. Royal Guards have reported team Beta and Gamma acting like some sort of independent law enforcement, especially in particularly sensitive areas."

"They have already received multiple warnings to not interfere with the Royal Guard. Yet recently, one of our guards was found viciously beaten. Several witnesses claim that off-duty Freedom Flyers may have been the culprits." Ember stated.

"This so called "elite organisation" has broken the rules of m-" Ember stopped herself. "I mean, your kingdom exponentially ever since its expansion from five to ten teams. They have become far too powerful… and potentially also dangerous. They could put the already fragile peace between the three districts in jeopardy."

"Therefore, your Majesty, I demand a reduction of their influence and power in the city and beyond." Ember requested.

Flame leaned in over to the General. "Why are you letting her smother the Freedom Flyers' reputation like that?" Flame asked, whispering.

When he received no response, he continued again. "General…? Hey, Cynder!"

"…Ember does this at least once a month. Let her have her say. The King dosed off after the first five minutes too, anyway." Cynder whispered back.

Sure enough, the big dragon was sound asleep, somehow completely capable of ignoring Ember's prattle in the middle of a royal session.

"Seriously…?" Flame couldn't believe it. 'The General… even Casi just slept through this?' Sure enough, the second in command was sleeping too. 'Standing upright?' While standing upright.

Suddenly, the doors slammed open, as a Freedom Flyer from team Delta rushed in. "General!" The dragon yelled, before erupting into a fit of coughs.

Everyone was startled, and more so shocked, at the sudden appearance of the dragon. His right eye was clawed out, and he had a seriously cut on his neck.

"Soldier!? What happened to you?" Cynder demanded.

"*huff* *huff* Giant… *huff* …giant army… *huff* *huff* …darkers… *huff* *cough cough* …approaching the city!" The soldier's report worried the whole room. "*huff* *huff* …Dark Masters!"

Every dragon in the room snapped right to attention at the very mention of the Dark Masters. Ever since the war began, not one of them had ever been seen. Now they showed their faces.

"How far away is this army, soldier?!" Cynder requested.

"*huff* *huff* I… *huff* *huff* …I don't know! *huff* *huff* …There was so many… *cough cough cough* …we were killed instantly!… *cough cough cough cough cough*…" The dragon fell down, and he did not move anymore.

Flame looked at the General. For the first time in his whole life, the General looked legitimately worried. If a whole team could be killed off completely, what chance did the city have?

"Your Majesty?" Ember asked. "What do you suggest we do?"

King Warfang looked worried too, though he did hide it well. No one would have blamed him if he showed it. Everyone was worried, they saw the state the dragon was in. This was serious.

"General, how many Freedom Flyers do you have at your command?" King Warfang asked.

"At least fourty standing members, your Majesty." Cynder answered.

"What about the army?" King Warfang asked.

"Around a thousand, give or take." Cynder replied.

"Ember, how many royal guard are there?" King Warfang then asked.

"A few hundred, your Majesty." Ember said.

"It's not enough." King Warfang said. "We just don't have enough soldiers. Even if every one of them was as skilled as a Freedom Flyer, we just simply can't outlast them."

"Let the civilians fight."

Everyone turned to look at Incendicus. With a cruel reputation, his cold hearted comment was unsurprising. However… it was the only thing that made sense. They simply just didn't have the manpower.

Even General Cynder knew this. Being the general, it fell to her whether or not such a heartless decision would be made. But in this moment, with this threat, not even a single soul in the room would judge her if she chose to agree with Incendicus.

"There's just too many." Cynder said. "Incendicus, despite my clear distrust of you, this is the only way we can last even a little bit. Even though I disagree, we have no other choice."

Everyone else nodded in agreement. They knew it was either that or extinction, with what was coming.

"Very well." King Warfang said, with much regret. "Send out the message as soon as possible. Any volunteers can choose to help fight. But no children, at least."

"Very well, your Majesty." General Cynder said.

As the Freedom Flyers walked out of the meeting room, Flame had to address the elephant in the room. "Why did you agree with that douchebag?"

"Flame, you know as well as I do that without the civilians, we can't survive. I was not lying when I said I did not agree. But we simply don't have any choice." Cynder said.

"I know that, but are you sure? We could…" Flame sighed. He knew it too. They had no choice.

"I must go and inform Validor of what is happening. Casi, can you organise the Freedom Flyers while I send out the message?" Cynder asked.

"You can count on me." Casi said.

"Thank you." Cynder replied. She turned to Flame. "I need you to go and get Isky. Tell her to go and join up with Validor after I go to HQ, alright?"

"Okay, don't worry General." Flame said.

After Casi and Flame took off to do their jobs, Cynder looked at the wall in concern. 'This is gonna be hell.'

(A few hours later…)

Recently, activity outside of the arena has been strangely very noticeable. It was worrying, because the words that he could hear being said as some of the people went by included the word Darkers.

The doors to the arena opened as General Cynder walked in, a grim expression on her face. Validor looked at her, worried something big was happening.

"General? What's going on?"

"There's been some… issues. The meeting was cut short by the arrival of a member of the Freedom Flyers. He warned us of a large army of darkers, led by the Dark Masters themselves, is approaching the city." Cynder said.

"What? How far are they?" Validor asked.

"I don't know. But they'll be here soon. So we must stand and fight." Cynder said. "Even the civilians, as unfortunate as it may be."

"How many are there?" Validor asked. He knew that if the civilians had to be brought into the battle as well, it has to be for a good reason.

"More than enough to take the city." Cynder answered.

Validor couldn't believe it. With enough to take the city, that would mean there had to be thousands, tens of thousands! It almost could be considered the end.

"What do you need me to do?" Validor asked, getting serious.

"I need you to go to your home. Be safe. And don't let the darkers find you. If they discover who you are, they will try to take you away. And we will have a new Dark Master." Cynder warned.

"Okay. I won't let that happen. I don't want it to happen, and I won't let it come true." Validor promised. The thought of him as a monster, leading armies of vicious creatures, just to kill dragons, it scared him, and Cynder knew it. They both knew his heart could not allow it.

"Go, now." Cynder ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Validor said. He started running, bolting out the arena and taking flight towards the city.

'Don't worry mom. I'll be home soon. Just hang on.' Validor thought.

"Vale!" Validor looked and saw Isky flying over to him. "Isky? What are you-"

"I'll escort you to the city. I'm on my way there anyway. Might as well fly together." Isky interrupted. Out of all of the Freedom Flyers Validor knew well, Isky was one of the few he knew that didn't know he was a purple dragon. However, he knew that she would handle it, and understand it. After all, her father was his teacher for his ice element.

"Alright. Just don't fall behind." Validor replied. The two of them flew side by side, going as fast as they could. But, no matter how quick they could go, Vale never lost that feeling in his stomach that caused him to worry that this was going to end worse than even he could think.

Chapter End.

Author's Note. Hi!

Well, here you go. I bet like last time, this chapter is gonna get me a lot of attention. (Still love the fact that the very day I uploaded the prologue on Deviantart, the favourites skyrocketed.

Now, for a little game. A game that Xannador and RusCSI can't play, because it would simply be unfair on the rest of you. Since I can't do polls on Fanfiction, and since I don't have Core on Deviantart, I can't do a poll for this, so we will just have to make due. I will say how it will work after I explain the game, which is in the next paragraph.

There is a very major difference between this AU story, and the canon main story. There is something very different about one of the most major characters in Pure Light, and it is not a character from the main protagonists, aka Validor, Burner, Tori, Electroy and Cynder. I won't specify what the difference is until later in the story, or who it is, but I will leave a hint. The character in question is part of the "good" guys, so it is not a darker or a Dark Master. For now, that is enough of a hint.

If on Fanfiction, I would much rather have a PM sent to me on your thoughts on who it is you think is different. Reviews are fine, but unless you are a guest, I would much prefer a PM. Leave constructive criticism and praise in the reviews. No need for an answer to some game in them. If you want, go ahead, but don't post a review if it is just your answer, and nothing else.

If on Deviantart, post it as a comment. You can post a note to me, but a comment is more effective and acts more like a review, except for the fact you can change it and you are not restricted to one comment per page. Just be aware I won't give private information with comments due to their public state.

There we go. Looking forward to seeing what you all make of this chapter. I'm the Firesword Dragon, and I will see you all next time!


End file.
